The Game of Life
by bluedoggie95
Summary: Rachel and Finn weren't careful. Now, Rachel has to pay the price.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel sat there quietly, watching Finn and Quinn make googly-eyes at one other. She felt the sting of tears come, but hurriedly blinked them away, refusing to show the weakness, and tore her eyes from them, a small hand automatically coming to rest on her stomach. Finn didn't want her anymore, and that was okay. He was still willing to be friends, so why couldn't she? Why was it so easy for him, but hard for her?

_Because, _she thought bitterly, _you know something that he doesn't. Something you are too damn scared to tell him. _But no, that wasn't necessarily true. She wasn't scared to tell him, per say, scared at what he'd say. After all, he was happy now, happy to be with Quinn despite all of the drama from last year, and happy with just being friends with Rachel. She had told Quinn that she wouldn't give up, her song had been for him, and they both knew it. She loved him and she was sure he still loved her. And she knew, just _knew _that Quinn was using the boy to get back on top.

And yet, she realized as she peeked through the corner of her eyes at the two, he was _happy_. Happier than he had been since their break-up at the very least, maybe happier than when they had been together. Quinn hadn't been right to take that happiness from him last year when she got pregnant and told him he was the father (a horrid lie), so what would be the difference with her? Even if she was telling the truth, unlike Quinn, it wasn't right to take that happiness from him, the last traces of his childhood.

_But, _a nagging voice in her mind rang out_, it's not fair to keep him out of it either. _Quinn had done that to Puck, and that had disastrous results in itself. Rachel wanted to cry out in frustration, bitter tears fighting their way onto the surface of her face, but she batted them off again.

She knew that with her, the pregnancy would be different. For one, both her fathers were supportive, taking her to the doctor's the first time and scheduling another one afterwards, believing her when she told them that they _had _used protection, and even excited that, even though it was ten years before expected, they were going to be grandparents. For another, she wasn't giving the child up, even if it ruined her plans, she could make new ones.

And the last reason, she thought of as the rest of the glee club piled in making small talk with Finn and Quinn and smiling at Rachel as Mr. Schuester started the lesson, she had no one to help her, not at school. She was the least popular glee member, in the eyes of the student body, add a pregnancy and her school life was done. Even if the glee members wanted to help, she would not let them. It would be suicide.

_No one should have to go through this alone, _she remembered telling Quinn last year. That wasn't necessary true, someone like Quinn shouldn't have to, and she didn't. Someone like Rachel? It was the best choice. That's why, with the tears that she had been fighting now flowing freely onto her cheeks, she stood up in front of the glee members and told that her fathers were making her move, to 'expand their business', and that she would be gone in a month, right after Nationals.

The silence that followed was deafening, then one by one, Mercedes, Puck, Artie, Tina, Finn, Mike, Lauren, and even Brittany all got up to give her a comforting hug. Even Santana and Quinn gave her slightly stiff hugs, with half-sincere mumbles about missing her.

All the while, she avoided Finn's eyes, a small hand resting over the not-yet noticeable bulge on her stomach, repeating a mantra to herself that this was for the best. Best be gone right after they had taken New York by storm but before she could no longer blame her slightly expanding stomach on Kurt's stress baking.

* * *

That year, New Directions came in first nation-wide, narrowly beating Vocal Adrenaline. A week after that, Rachel Berry was gone. Kurt and Blaine, the only two that, besides, her fathers, knew of her condition, tried in vain to get her to stay. They were unsuccessful, and with a promise to not speak of it to anyone and an agreement to both be the godfathers to Rachel's unborn twins (well, Blaine godfather, Kurt was more godmother than anything), she left for a new state, new town that had never heard of Rachel Berry.

Almost five months later, Rachel Barbra Athena Berry became the mother to twins Blaine Christopher (named after grandfather and father), and Hermione Nataline, known as Natalie, (her family had an odd tradition of giving at least one of their children a Greek name and Nataline to honor the other godfather, his mother's own name).

Rachel's fathers moved to a house about an hour away from New York City, and Rachel, after finishing her high school and despite the children, was accepted into Julliard without much fuss. The twins, however remained her life. Besides, Kurt and Blaine constantly writing, calling, or even the occasional visit to see her and the twins, and the occasional phone call from other New Directions members (besides Quinn because they really couldn't stand each other, Santana because she went off to god knows what, and Brittany from the simple fact that she didn't know how to use a phone), she was completely done with Lima, Ohio.

* * *

Well, that was fun to write. I decided to leave it with a slightly ambiguous ending, that way if you all want me to, I can write more and turn it into a longer story. That's up to all of though so if you do please tell me. And also, in a few days I will move this story to a different account, as soon as it will let me upload to that one just in case you wanted to know.

Another thing: to clear up the twin's names, I always thought Rachel would give her children names that were slightly out there, hence Hermione Nataline. Also, for the point of the story, her family has two naming traditions, add a Greek name somewhere in at least one of the children's names and name the child after important people to them. Hence Blaine - named after hs godfather, Christopher - because in one of the episodes Finn tells Rachel if he had son he would want to name him Christopher after his father, Hermione - for the Greek portion, and Nataline - in my story Kurt's mother was named that and Rachel named her daughter that for him. That's all!

~Please tell me if you want more~


	2. Chapter 2

~Fifteen years later~

"When are Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt getting here?" Rachel hid a smile from her daughter, turning away to continue stirring the cake batter. Fifteen years ago today, her children had come into the world, and god forbid their godfathers forget it.

"Any minute now, sweetie, they will come waltzing through the door, Kurt as fabulous as always, Blaine just holding on to his man's tail coats." A voice drawled from the entry way. Rachel and Natalie both squealed loudly, jumping in the air, before turning to glare at the offending man.

Two men stood in the hallway, both with smirks on their faces. One, Kurt Hummel, godfather/mother to Natalie, was dressed his best as usual with more than slightly flamboyant flair. The other, Blaine Anderson godfather to his namesake, was dressed in a more toned down way, a nice tie and button up.

"God guys! What's with giving everyone a heart attack!" Rachel tried to glare convincingly but lost when Kurt gave her a large hug, murmuring that he had missed her over the two months since he had last been here. He let go of her in favour of switching with Blaine and pulling his goddaughter into an equally bone crushing hug. He pulled away and held her wrists, giving a critiquing eye to her wardrobe choice.

Hermione Nataline Berry was much like her mother, loud voice, small stature, and a quirky beauty not found in every high school girl. She was still slightly shorter than her mother standing at a grand total of 5'2, had the same wavy dark hair, the same sun-kissed skin, and the very same chocolate eyes that still held the innocent doe-eye like that spoke of childhood. _Even_, Kurt thought with an inward grimace, _the same taste of clothing. _His goddaughter wore a tight, knee length, dress with flowers adorning it, blue knee-highs, and light brown ballet flats. It was something that, like most of Rachel's clothing through-out high school, was more acceptable of a child eight, maybe even nine years old.

But, he thought as he gave her a bright smile and told she was as beautiful as her mother, even he had to admit if anyone could pull off that look without looking like a poorly made Japanese blow up doll, it was the two Berry women.

"Jesus Christ, B, what the _hell _happened to your face?" Kurt looked up at the sound of his boyfriend's astonished tone and immediately felt his jaw drop as he took in his nephew's face. He distinctly heard Natalie giggle and Rachel's exasperated (but slightly amused) sigh. He turned to his Blaine to see him slowly go to his godson and lightly press a hand to the bruised eye. "Well?"

Blaine Christopher Berry, unlike his sister, took mostly after his father, which included the distinct uncomfortable feeling that surfaced whenever he was put on the spot. He was taller than both his mother and sister, standing at an acceptable 6'0, and had the same hair that was slightly darker than his sisters, and the same light brown eyes that had a certain light to them that let someone know exactly what he was feeling at the moment. He had the same light skin tone and the same goofy, half-smile his father did. The only thing different was that he had inherited his mother's intelligence, and so knew exactly what the look his godfather was giving him this moment meant.

"Umm," he looked down embarrassedly, running his hand through his hair and unknowingly giving the ugly purple bruise that adorned his eye better lighting. Blaine barely stopped a hiss of anger from leaving his mouth. Someone had hurt _his _godson and unless he heard that the other boy came out looking a lot worse, hell was going to happen.

"Well, Blaine had a little _incident _with a fellow football player at his high school," both Blaines turned to look at Rachel. Blaine had never really understood why Rachel allowed her son to play a sport she abhorred but Kurt had chalked it up to Finn's likeliness that caused her to soften the resolve.

"What happened?" Blaine resolved to ask Rachel as his godson was obviously not going to answer anytime soon. Rachel smiled fondly at her son before addressing it.

"Well, according to Blaine anyway, the boy was making ignorant comments about the gay community. Obviously being from a very liberal family, he felt he had to intervene. The boy and Blaine have had problems all year, ever since they both tried out for quarterback and –" here her eyes got a glint that Blaine, over the years, has come to recognize and in private called Rachel's "someone _fucked _up" look. The appearance of it made him slightly uneasy. "- has been smug ever since the coach ruled that since Blaine is in choir he is not quite committed enough for the 'prestigious' position." The sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"The boy made a comment about our little family and the amount of 'fags' that littered through it and Blaine lost it. He's been suspended from school for a week and kicked off the football team. The school didn't care who started it, they just punished the one who came out of it better." Blaine turned towards his godson and smiled.

"So you beat his ass?"

"Blaine Anderson!"

"What? It's an honest question!" Blaine laughed as his godfather dodged the cookie sheet his mother aimed to hit him with. The smile never quite left his godfather's face as he explained, in detail, how the football coach now had to train the _kicker _to be quarterback until the other boy's arm healed.

"It was quite funny, really; all the boys in school learned not to mess with B and all the girls are fawning over him as the 'bad boy'." Blaine shot his sister a glare and she merely smiled cheekily back at him. He hated the attention, and she knew it. He only had eyes for one girl, the head cheerleader who would not even look at him now because he hurt her 'precious'. Natalie thought that was for the best since the girl was a total snob, to put it nicely.

"Yes, because that's what I wanted my son to be known as during high school." Rachel drawled, bringing attention to her and the delicious cake batter she was now pouring into a cake pan. Blaine made a valiant attempt to swipe some of the batter but his mother smacked his hand with the back of the spoon and he quickly retracted it. "Honestly, if I wanted a child with a bad reputation, I should have slept with Noah Puckerman, that way it would at least be earned!" the statement caused a surprised giggle out of his Uncle Kurt and his own eyes to turn the size of saucers. His mother was never that direct about relationships.

Obviously Natalie jumped at the chance. "Who's Noah Puckerman?" she was horrid at hiding the eagerness from her voice. Their mother shot them an amused look.

"Noah Puckerman was a boy I knew during my McKinley High days, a friend of your father's and a glee club member. We dated for a week before a mutual break-up. We had different paths to follow, mine through the arts, his through the Juvenile Delinquency chapter of the Police Station." Another snort of laughter from Uncle Kurt.

"Speaking of McKinley, what are you going to do about that offer?" Blaine asked conversationally, making his own attempt at stealing batter and getting far more lucky than his godson.

"Wait, what offer?" Blaine rarely was confused, but this time his head was reeling. A quick look at his sister said she felt the same. He could feel tension that was rarely ever in the house turn almost suffocating as everyone straightened, waiting for the answer."

Rachel took her time, smoothing out the batter, placing it perfectly center on the middle rack, closing the door slowly so it didn't slam, pressing the timer button slowly enough that each minute was separated by a few seconds, until it reached 35 and she had nothing else to do.

"I promised that once the twins were born, I was done there, but now." She paused, "Now fifteen years have gone by and I miss it, I really do." Natalie was quick, far more so than Blaine, whose face was still scrunched up in confusion when realization dawned on hers.

"Kids," she addressed the two directly, deciding against beating around the bush, "I was offered a job at Lima Community college. It pays the same here, but with better benefits, a bigger house, and a chance for you guys to go to the same high school I did. I heard Mr. Schuester was still there, which means the same amount of talented teaching. I really want to take this job, but not without you guys being okay."

Part of her, a frighteningly large part, wanted them to be selfish, to say no way and have a teenage tantrum about not wanting to leave and for her to give in. So when she was met with no opposition she was surprised and more than a little weary.

"I want to go, I really do!" Natalie was always more excited about new things, less attached to New York and the big city than Blaine was so Rachel still had a little of that guilty hope drowning in her. Blaine was a little slower to answer.

"I agree with Natalie, it gives a chance to know dad." Rachel inwardly blanched. She had never told her children much about their father but she had never directly said they couldn't seek him out. To go back to Lima meant them finding out things she would rather remain in the dark.

Kurt and Blaine, secretly of course, were ecstatic, they had failed fifteen years ago, to convince a sixteen year old Rachel to stay in Lima, but now she had agreed, on her own, to bring herself and two children back. _Back home,_ rang through Kurt's mind as he helped Rachel frost the cake and decorate the birthday cake, and the rest of dinner as well.

His giddiness didn't leave even after all the presents were opened, dishes were done, and eleven o'clock rolled by and everyone headed to bed (Kurt and Blaine agreeing to stay another week to help pack and find a house for the family.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Kurt shivered as Blaine's warm breath slid down his neck. He turned to his boyfriend of forever and smiled.

"Rachel's coming home, I'm happy. Everything will work out." Blaine wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Kurt snuggled into his chest, the delicious warmth enveloping him.

"Maybe, but let's not forget. This is Rachel Berry we are speaking of, were she goes, the Drama follows. " Kurt laughed, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Too true, but at least, it will be entertaining."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Please tell me.

Also, I've decided that I will update between once or twice a week. I have an alarm set on my phone for Saturday and Sunday at eleven o'clock to write (which is why this appeared, eleven rang out). SO hopefully this will work out. I'll either update tomorrow or next week.

Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was going to kill Kurt.

It had been a month since the twins' birthday, and all had been going well until now. They had found a nice moderate sized home that Rachel and Natalie had both fallen in love with and had moved most of their belongings in to it in the last week and were now agreeing on which classes for the twins to take. This meant visiting McKinley, hence the problems. Luckily, the twins had stayed home with Blaine to continue unpacking. After a tense hour with Mr. Figgins (who luckily did not remember Rachel) Rachel had come to realize a few things Kurt had not felt important to tell her. This brought the first couple reasons she wanted to kill him:

~Santana and Brittany were still here. Coaching the cheerios. He never said anything.

~Miss Pillsbury (well Pillsbury-Schuester) was still here, and after a few tense minutes, was proven to remember Rachel quite well. Kurt nearly told her why they were there. Rachel nearly killed him.

~Quinn was here. Quinn Fabray. And Puck. Together. Quinn helping Mr. Schuester with Glee Club and Santana and Brittany with Cheerios, Puck coaching football and occasionally Glee. Kurt had been silent on this.

It had been a tense ride home, Rachel clutching tightly on the papers in her hands, running the many reasons why she loved the fabulous man besides her and why it would be a bad thing to kill her daughter's godfather. He told her, after a few tense moments that he hadn't known about Santana, Brittany, Quinn, or Puck and after a quick glance at him, she believed him. She had seen him enough over the years to know when he was lying. When they got home, however, the second bout of murderous feelings began:

~ He not only encouraged Natalie to join Cheerios _and_ New Directions but told her how much fun it would be and that old friends of theirs were coaching/assistant coaching.

~ He convinced the twins that Spanish would be very useful, and fun to learn. (Mr. Schuester was still teaching that).

It took all of her willpower to convince herself that he was trying to help (even if that included trying to make it _extremely _easy for her children to be discovered by someone who most likely was still in contact with Finn. Mr. Schuester finding out she had children? She could handle that. Santana finding out? Might be a problem. Quinn finding out? A major problem. Puck finding out? Screwed.

She managed to convince Natalie that it would be best if she waited a week or so before joining anything (a week of possible peace before a former Glee member came storming to her door). She had even managed to get Blaine to take French instead of Spanish. However, Kurt, being fluent in French since his mother taught him practically at birth, had taught Natalie it at her request. Spanish and French were the only languages taught at McKinley and since she had always taught her children to always push themselves, getting Natalie to take an 'easy A' was impossible.

It might be possible to convince Mr. Schuester that it wasn't a mini-Rachel Berry running around at least until he heard her sing, or considering how her daughter was smaller than she was in high school (Mr. Schuester hadn't really seen her until Sophomore year and she had been a few inches taller than her daughter then), she might convince him she had gotten pregnant after she moved away. She knew that as soon as he saw Blaine, however, she was screwed. Blaine was a fifteen year old Finn with more intelligence.

She knew that giving her children over to McKinley was risky, but she had hoped (and how those hopes were dashed) that it was only Mr. Schuester who she could have convinced for the good of the children, not to tell anyone else about it. But now there were four potential people that could find out. Four people whom she had either had crappy relations with or were very close to the father of her children.

After a few hours of debating, Rachel gave up to cook dinner, allowing Natalie to write Spanish as her language elective, but firm on the no extracurricular activities for a few weeks. She also told Blaine football would be out until told otherwise, something her son was still grumbling on, but surprisingly, Kurt and Blaine remained in support of.

* * *

Monday came far too early for Rachel, and it was the twins' first day at McKinley and she had almost resorted to pulling her hair out because of nerves. Kurt and Blaine had gone to visit Carol and Burt and promised to check up on the twins at around four (under the pretense of moving a few more items around for Rachel), and all that was left was to drop the two off at school and hope to God no one noticed them. Or for that matter, that the twins didn't ask around for information.

Natalie, Rachel decided, she was not too worried about. Sure she was in Mr. Schuester's class and far more inquisitive about her father than Blaine was, but she also was a little afraid. Afraid that her father was some dead beat that had abandoned her mother once she came to him with the news. Rachel had never said such before, always, on the rare times they talked of their father, told them all of the good qualities he had, the ones that he passed on to his children. But the fear was still there. She was enough like her daughter to recognize it, it was the same fear she had when Jesse had pressured her to find out about Shelby. With no one pressuring Natalie and no real _need _for a father figure (Kurt and Blaine had always been good enough for her) Natalie was more content with speculation and the odd tidbit Rachel let out from time to time.

No, it was Blaine that truly scared her. Blaine had the _desire _to know his father. He had the same problem that Rachel had at his age, no one to truly talk to. Sure Kurt and Blaine were always around, but he had no one to talk things like girls with. And despite Rachel (and Kurt's) insistence that his father was _horrible _at relationships and he was much better, Rachel knew that Blaine would search him out. He had the need for him, like Rachel had, but not the fear she felt. For if Blaine found out his father was dead beat, he would probably just hit him for walking out on his mom and go on with his life. Not that that would happen, but still.

It was Blaine, not Natalie that truly, truly frightened her. For it was him that shared the resemblance to his father, and he that_ needed_ a father. And him that the former Glee members could make that frightening connection between her and Finn with.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that one. It is kind of just a prelude to school but, hey, it works right? I've decided since I doubt any of you read these, to inform you (again) that on Monday I'm moving this story to a new account. It will be Ginny-Rose95. I just can't upload any documents to that one until the 21st which is why it's currently on this one. Just felt I should warn you.

Tell me if you have any ideas, I will put them in consideration. Until next time! (I feel sort of hyper so I apologize).


	4. Chapter 4

~ First Day of School – Natalie~

Rachel dropped the twins off with a quick good bye hug, and a promise of being home at five to take them to dinner at Breadstix before leaving them in the parking lot to the high school. Natalie would have been lying if she said she wasn't nervous as she turned to the school. This was the school that her mother had gone to before her pregnancy, the one where the Glee club won nationals after only being reinstated for two years. The school her _father _had gone to. Natalie had always wondered about her father, a man she assumed looked just like Blaine, and she and her brother had spent many of nights in their home discussing him. What he would have been like, what kind of father he would have been.

According to Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, and her mother, her father was a wonderful man. A little immature, but wonderful, so why didn't he stay? Did he have no choice? Or did he just choose to leave them and their mother behind? After hearing about what her birth-grandmother had done to her mother in her sophomore year she had been terrified of finding her father and him doing the same. Just leaving her in the dust for something better.

Over the last couple weeks she had been telling herself it was silly and that she wanted to find her father anyway. Preferably, she added when her brother grabbed her hand and started dragging her to the school entrance with grumbles of how she was 'slow' (she smacked him upside the shoulder for that one), with him right beside her so they could meet their father together.

"What class do you have first?" Natalie shrugged and stopped for a second to dig out her schedule. Quickly scanning over the schedule a smile tugged her lips as she gestured. Spanish 1 with Mr. William Schuester, room 13. Blaine smiled back at her. "Good luck then, I have French room 2." Shame, she had enjoyed the support of her older (she rarely admitted it – ten minutes!) brother.

"Bonne chance! Ne manquez pas! Moi et mon oncle sont Kurt des paris à ce sujet!'' He turned to glare back at her and she just smiled brightly and gave him a little wave. She was, perhaps most like her mother, but her godfather was still Kurt; teasing her brother in French had been taught to her by him.

She continued down the hallway by herself, slightly unnerved at how alone she was. Her brother had woken up late and as such they had been late for school. Hence, besides a few stragglers that paid her no heed, she was by herself. So when a blond girl came around the corner and knocked her flat, she was mostly surprised.

"Watch where you going, will you?" the girl, no lady she realized, was quite rude it seemed but Natalie's mother had always taught her not to retaliate in this type of situation so she apologized. "Why are you even outside of class, I should give you a det-"the woman stopped dead after Natalie got up and brushed herself off. If she hadn't known better she could have sworn the woman was looking at like she was some sort of ghost.

"Who the hell are you?" the snobby part of her was back and she was reminded viciously of the head cheerleader back home.

"I'm new here, my names Natalie," she didn't see any point introducing herself fully; with any luck she would never see this woman again. The woman was back to staring at her in that strange way ever since she opened her mouth and spoke, and Natalie was starting to inwardly freak out.

"Fine, go to class; tell your teacher, whoever it is, that you ran into Mrs. Puckerman and got held up. This is the _last _time I will ever cover you, got it?" the glare Natalie was sent shocked her and she gave a little squeak and nod before darting off to her class. She found Room 13 in record time and debated a second on whether or not to knock, before the door opened from the inside and she moved quickly out of the way before it could meet her face in the most unpleasant ways.

A man, maybe in his forties, stood in front of her. He was wearing gray sweater vest with a white tie and had a head of hair with more product than Uncle Blaine's. "Hello you must be the new girl. It's very –"Mr. Schuester cut off in a way that reminded her of Mrs. Puckerman in the hallway. He also looked at her like he was seeing someone else and she wondered vaguely if he was seeing her mother, after all, didn't her mother mention a Mr. Schuester being her Glee teacher? Luckily he recovered himself quickly, and offered a pleasant smile and gestured her into the room.

"Class this is Hermione Berry, she will be joining us from now on. Hermione, why don't you say something about yourself?" he normally didn't do that, just showed the new kid where to sit and went on with the lesson, but looking at her was like looking at a blast from the past, like Rachel Berry was standing in front of him again. He half-hoped her voice would ruin the image, but when the girl spoke it was the same high-pitched melodious tone that he had been accustomed to hearing every day for two years of his life.

"My name is Hermione Nataline Berry, but I've always gone by Natalie so please call me that. I've moved here from New York with my mother and brother. I've always been interested in singing and dancing, and my uncle taught me French so I've decided to take Spanish instead." She flashed the class a bright smile before turning back to Mr. Schuester. He had that peculiar look on his face again. Quickly he directed her to an empty seat and continued the lesson.

The class passed quickly and Natalie found herself quite bored but forced herself to take avid notes as she was almost two months behind in the lessons. When the bell rang she was quite relieved, both for the lesson to be over and to get out of the classroom where Mr. Schuester had continued to glance at her with that look on his face every few minutes.

"Hey Natalie, can you stay back for a moment please?" she nearly cursed before turning from the door and walking towards Mr. Schuester's desk.

"Look, I know I'm very far behind, but I can catch up quickly, you don't have to worry about that Mr. Schuester, I promise I will work very – "Mr. Schuester held a hand out and she faltered.

"I have confidence that you will do fine in my class, Natalie. I've held you back to ask you a quick question." The look was back. Natalie was sure he was about to ask her if she was related to Rachel Berry. She could imagine the conversation that followed, maybe even learning of her father. "Are you related to a Shelby Corcoran by any chance?" Natalie blinked. She wouldn't admit it, but she was quite disappointed that he didn't recognize her. Maybe she didn't look as much like her mother as she thought, or maybe Mr. Schuester just didn't remember her mother at all.

"Ummm no, I've never heard of her. Sorry." Mr. Schuester seemed to be surprised but a smile made its way onto his face. He seemed to be relieved by something. With a warm invitation to visit if she never needed someone in the school to talk to (Mr. Schuester was very strict about bullying) and a quickly written note to her next teacher, she was gone.

As she walked to her next class, she pondered on who the hell Shelby Corcoran could be. She was sure her mother had never mentioned someone with the name, but the last name seemed familiar to her, not that she could quite place it.

Blaine was already sitting down in an empty table and after giving her note to the teacher and he grunted that they had a free day before turning back to his computer, she made her way to him.

"Do you, by any chance, remember mom ever mentioning a Shelby Corcoran?" Blaine shot her a weird look above his French homework.

"Never. Why?" if continued to be short with her, she wasn't going to tell him that he put the wrong answer down for number three.

"Because Corcoran sounded familiar to me, that's all." Blaine snorted and she decided to keep the answer to herself. "What's so funny, B?" she demanded instead, giving him a look her mother would have been proud of.

"Oh nothing really, just that you went to a school with a Corcoran for the best two months is all." Natalie's eye brows shot up and she scanned her mind for any memories of someone named Corcoran. It came back blank.

"I don't remember any one?" Blaine shot her an incredulous look.

"Beth Corcoran? Cheerleader? Friend of Alice, the head cheerleader?" Now Natalie remembered vaguely being introduced to her as that, one her first day of school. Beth had quickly been downgraded into the friend of the snobby girl she couldn't stand. Figures Blaine would remember. He had a thing for cheerleaders. She teased him about it and he was quick to tell her to shut up. That made her feel better.

"How was first period?" he asked eventually, when they had lapsed into silence.

"Weird. Mr. Schuester kept looking at me like he'd seen a ghost. It was kind of weird. And before that I met this Mrs. Puckerman lady who gave me the same look." Natalie bit her lip softly, still caught up on why he would ask her if she was related to a Corcoran.

"That's weird. Guess it makes sense though, after all you are hardly 'normal'." He laughed when his sister socked him in arm as hard as she could, which, considering her petite size, wasn't very hard. She asked him (demanded) if his first class was any better and spent the rest of period listening as her brother ranted on the evils of his French teacher, trying not to laugh.

* * *

The rest of the day past quietly, and Natalie made it out alive and to the front of the school before anything to bad had been done to the new kid. Within a few moments Blaine was with her, a weird look on his face. When she asked what was wrong he told her he had met this weird Latina lady who had demanded who the hell he was. Another lady asked if he was a clone. She had been serious, apparently.

Natalie tried not to laugh but found it really hard at that point and soon Blaine joined in. They found their way home, still chortling at the stupidity of the lady.

* * *

Mr. Schuester past the day in relative silence before meeting with Quinn before Glee started. She had said something about meeting a Berry-Mini and demanded to speak with him. The conversation was short though, him telling her shortly that the girl had already denied being related to Rachel's mother and they had both agreed Rachel was too young to have a child that age. Unless of course she got pregnant at sixteen which they both knew wasn't true.

Thinking of Rachel Berry as a teenage mother was funny to him, considering how prude-ish she had been during her years here, even with a long term relationship with Finn, that hadn't changed. So he arrived to Glee in a relatively good mood. At least until Brittany Pierce, his old student and now co-coach to the Cheerios, came to him with something about a 'Finn' clone.

Because then, and only then, did something dawn on Mr. Schuester. The slight bump that had appeared on Rachel's stomach before she left with her dads. He had paid it no mind then, chalking it up to all of Kurt's frantic stress baking he was doing at the time, but now, with Santana backing up Brittany's claim to Mini-Finn, he started to wonder.

* * *

And my non-existent plot line thickens! Okay so I sort of have a plot but still, I'd tell what the next chapter is (Blaine's first day) and what will happen but I am fairly sure this will all be uploaded on the same day, so what would the point be? I feel like repeating that on Monday (the 21st) this will be moved to the account Ginny-Rose95. Just on the chance that someone is actually reading this little ramble.


	5. Chapter 5

~ First Day of School – Blaine~

Blaine turned back from his laughing sister, feeling his face slightly warmer. It's not that he never tried to learn French (his uncle had allowed him in on the lessons) but that he just couldn't grasp it. The thought of another language to him was daunting but, after several years of constant teasing from Uncle Kurt and Natalie he was determined to learn the damn thing.

His resolve lasted until he walked into the classroom, demanded the answer for him being late (he overslept, no point lying), was practically accosted by the tiny man that was supposed to be his teacher, and shoved into an empty seat in the back of the classroom. By then his main goal was trying not to hit the man. Still, he was a good student and wrote down all the notes the teacher wrote the board (although he did get some sort of weird pleasure when a girl no taller than his mother had to write the heading for him as he couldn't reach the top), and starting on the homework assignment that was given at the end of class.

With the bell came the fleeting warning of detention the next time he was late, and a swarm of students exiting the classes to the right and left of him. For a moment, he was lost in the crowd, but after a quick check of his schedule, found his next class (Geometry), on time. The late bell came with no sign of Natalie, whom had the class with him, and only after the teacher announced a free day and sat back down at his desk, did she show up.

She sat next to him, and he returned back to his French homework. He just couldn't get number three right. Resolving to ask Natalie, he was interrupted by an odd question from the very girl. Corcoran? That was the pretty girl that hung around Alice all the time. He shot her an odd look, and after explaining to her that she had known a girl with that name for two months and still no hint of realization, he took pity on her and explained who she was.

She teased him for a few minutes on being able to remember the girl's name (no matter what she thought, it wasn't simply because she was a cheerleader. Honestly.), they fell into silence, Blaine trying desperately to answer the questions right (the teacher refused to give him in leniency, not that he'd asked), before giving up and deciding to ask her about the class.

A weird look passed his sister's face and after she explained how Mr. Schuester as well as some lady named Mrs. Puckerman (the name tickled his memory but he couldn't quite recall it) had given her weird looks when they saw her. It did seem weird to him, considering the fact his mother hadn't mentioned a 'Mrs. Puckerman' and whenever they had stolen her pictures they had never seen anyone that matched Natalie's description of her.

So he jokingly told her that it was because she wasn't exactly normal, which resulted in her punching him and then laughing about it. That flustered Natalie, who then demanded to know how well his first class had gone. That led him into a rant of how extraordinarily evil his teacher was and how he was going to either lock him in a janitor's closet and demand Kurt teach him or switch out into Spanish. That had resulted in both of them laughing and the rest of the class went on in such manor.

The rest of the day was coming off as seemingly normal to Blaine, and he had the acute feeling of disappointment. Obviously, he was happy to not have any more crazy French midgets yelling at him, but this was the school his mother and father had gone to, and as Uncle Kurt had pointed out, had people here that had known both his parents. And yet the closet thing they had gotten to recognization was Mr. Schuester (his mother's old teacher no less), asking Natalie if she was related to someone with the same name as Beth Corcoran, who was as opposite of Natalie as it was possible to be will still being pretty.

Lunch passed in a quiet blur, sitting with Natalie and eating his vegan salad. He had been brought up Jewish and Vegan so (with the exception of a few dinners that Uncle Blaine slipped meat in) he didn't eat meat. Neither did Natalie, as she was of the same mindset as her mother that killing another creature for food was a little too far. Blaine didn't really mind eating meat but also didn't want the lecture from Natalie, hence salad.

Fifth period passed with a substitute and small talk made with a pretty girl and (sadly) her boyfriend. The boy was on the football team, and after catching sight of Blaine, demanded to know if he was going to try-out. Blaine described the best he could without naming the reasons of the fight, how his mother was not permitting it because of the violence. The boy offered to get the coach to talk to his mother for him, to explain the 'importance of sports on a child's personality', but Blaine politely declined, pretty sure that nothing was going to change his mother's new resolve.

Blaine spent the rest of the period in silence, again attempting his French work. So involved with the homework, he hadn't realized the bell had rung until the rest of the class was filing out. With a low curse he stuffed the homework in his bag and pulled out his schedule. Biology with Mr. Bixler, room 22, it read and Blaine cursed again. He didn't even know the school (small as it was) had a room 22, let alone where it was.

This is how he found himself walking around almost aimlessly, trying to find the blasted room, not realizing that he had passed the same office several times in the last few minutes before the lady inside stepped out.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you in class?" a loud, slightly snarky voice echoed out through the empty hallway and he turned to see a young woman, perhaps the age of his mother, with black hair and tanned skin. She was wearing a bright red jacket that had 'Cheerios' written on the corner, indicating that she was one of the cheer coaches.

"I can't find the room I'm supposed to be in," he told her, walking closer to the lady and holding out the schedule. Without looking at the boy, she snatched the schedule and glanced.

"Room 22 is that –"she had started looking up and pointing in one direction before faltering. Blaine, confused, brought his hand up to his face to feel if there was anything on it. Satisfied that there wasn't, his attention turned back to the lady. Her eyes had hardened, and she seemed to be trying to figure something out.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" the lady's tone shocked Blaine. She hadn't seemed particularly nice but now her tone was downright rude, almost aggressive. Her eyebrow shot up and a hand went to her waist in a movement he recognized from her mother. Quickly he answered her, lest he get in trouble his first day there.

"My name is Blaine, I'm new here. My mom moved me and my sister here from New York for a new job she got." The lady's glare didn't soften and she opened her mouth to ask another question but was interrupted by an appearance from another woman. She was blonde, and taller than the first woman, and had child-like qualities to her.

For one, she came practically skipping from the office that Blaine realized the two shared. For another, when she saw him she seemed hardly surprised and asked almost immediately if he was a clone bent on taking over the school with rabid rabbits. He gawked at her before quickly explaining that no, he did not even own a rabbit, and that he was quite sure he came about the normal way. When she asked if that meant from the stork, the other lady intervened.

"We will continue this discussion later, Berry. Room 22 is that way," she pointed to his right, "just tell Bixler that Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce kept you." He hardly raised an eyebrow to the fact that they were apparently married, just nodding, giving them a small if not confused smile (many people had that look when they met her wife), and went on his way.

"Why did that boy look like Finnie?" Santana turned to her wife and shook her head, indicating she had no idea. The fact that he did and his last name was Berry shook her somewhat and she resolved to bring it up with Mr. Schuester after his last class.

Blaine ended up twenty minutes late to class but after mentioning the two Lopez-Pierces, his teacher gestured him to a seat with no more questions and resumed the lesson. It proved to be another boring one as Mr. Bixler's idea of teaching was to talk about himself and all his achievements before assigning two sections in the book for homework. Judging from the looks of the students around him, he figured this was a normal occurrence and spent the period trying to figure out what the hell just happened in the hall way.

Explaining to Natalie what had happened had only resulted in laughter and Blaine pushed it to the back of his mind in favor of trying to get Natalie to help (do) his French homework as they walked home. It proved practically worthless as she kept bringing up the blonde Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, which caused both of them to break down in laughter.

If they had known that back at the school a heated discussion was happening in the show choir room about themselves as a result of the bizarre meeting, they might have been more thoughtful about it.

"Are you sure about him? Maybe it was merely the height?" Santana wanted to slap Mr. Schuester, or pour water on his disgustingly perfect hair; she wasn't sure which at the moment.

"I am _telling_ you, Schue, the boy looked exactly like Frankenteen did back in his freshman year. A carbon copy. It was freaky as _hell_, and I wish it was just the height because god knows what will happen with another idiot like Finn Hudson walking around the school, but it was him. I swear." Beside her, Brittany shook her head in avid agreement.

"I thought he was a clone bent on taking over with bunnies, but he said he came by the normal way, so he couldn't have been. After all, everyone knows clones are born out of a chicken egg hatched beneath a toad, and a roaster's call is deadly to them." Everyone in the room stared at Brittany, before shaking their heads and returning to the problem at hand.

"There's just no way that man hands," Mr. Schuester shot Quinn a disapproving look that she ignored, "got knocked up by Finn. They weren't even dating when she left, remember? Me and him were." Not that it lasted much longer after Rachel left, but still.

"Quinn's right, I bet Berry is _still_ a virgin. Or maybe dead and her ghosts come back to haunt us for making her life hell in high school. There is just no _fucking_ way she gave it up to Finn." Mr. Schuester scolded her for her choice of language, which she of course ignored. But Mr. Schuester had to admit they all had a point (besides Brittany he had no idea what she had been talking about, but that was Brittany); Rachel wouldn't have had sex with Finn before marriage, which meant that the two Berry children were merely a coincidence. A freaky coincidence that scared the crap out of him, but a coincidence.

"You guys are right, thinking Rachel got pregnant by Finn and then left before telling anyone is just ridiculous." Rachel had always been a strong girl but there was just no way she was strong enough to leave everything behind to go raise twins as a single mother without telling a soul, and after the fiasco with Quinn and Finn before it, he was sure any Glee member would have coughed up the information in a snap.

* * *

Just like to point out that the twins are Freshmen, because I'm not sure if that was obvious. Also, Mr. Schuester is kind of an idiot but I think that is because he doesn't want to believe that any of his students that were that close to him would not come to him for help. Moving story, the 21st, blah blah blah.

Also, nerd points to anyone who can successfully guess what Brittany was talking about when she said born from a chicken egg hatched from a frog. Until next week! (possibly)


	6. UPDATE! NEW ACCOUNT  STORY MOVED!

UPDATE: Finally able to upload to new account. You can find the whole story, still the same (with new chapter) under the penname Ginny-Rose95. I will (obviously) keep this one up so you all kind read this lovely little note. New chapter with it, so you all don't think someone else is copying the story or something.

Enjoy!


End file.
